


Perfiles

by Lenore4L



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Flashbacks, Music, Musicians, No Romance, One Shot, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), daily life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Kanae nunca sospechó el alcance que tendría la presencia de un piano en su casa; como un artilugio mágico, el instrumento rebela uno a uno viejos y nuevos perfiles de todos sus huéspedes.





	Perfiles

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a ser sincera y confesar que este one shot es solo producto de mi propia autocomplacencia. No puedo solo tener a muchos de mis compositores favoritos y no escribir de ellos tocando mis piezas favoritas.   
> Realmente esto es solo un capricho que no busca aportar nada al fandom pero que igual comparto por que la escaces de fics de este anime duele por lo que espero que si hay algún alma perdida por este escrito, lo encuentre entretenido y le divierta tanto como sea posible.

PERFILES

 

> _"En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro_   
>  _y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad"_
> 
> _Arthur Schopenhauer_
> 
>  

Había un nuevo juguete en la Otowakan, o al menos Kanae lo veía como eso cuando el nuevo piano llegó a casa. _  
_

Debió suponer por la cantidad innumerable de sellos postales que el presente era por parte de su padre y debió suponer también, que era inútil ponerse en contra cuando todos sus inquilinos corrieron a desgarrar cual bestias la gran caja de madera que guardaba el instrumento. Que cuando sacaron hasta el último clavo de la caja y la tapa cayó con un sonido sordo levantando todo el polvo del suelo, todos los presentes ahogarían un grito y mirarían con embeleso el instrumento.

Kanae estaba punto de imponer una nueva regla sobre el piano, pero al ver todas esas caras embelesadas, especialmente la de Wa-kun no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Todos parecían estar cayendo presa de algún tipo de hechizo que les había traído de vuelta a un yo pasado; el espectro de sus viejas personalidades flotaba en el aire junto con el aroma del polvo y la madera mientras examinaban con los ojos el piano pintado enteramente de dorado, o mejor dicho, parecía bañado en oro, con teclas ligeramente amarillentas pero que eran de auténtico marfil, los pedales también color oro pero finamente detallados igual que todos y cada uno de los bordes de la caja de resonancia en donde se apreciaban relieves con motivos de flores, una autentica pieza de artesanía de hacía siglos.

Un ambiente solemne se formaba alrededor del instrumento como si este fuera en realidad un objeto sagrado que nadie aun se atrevía a mancillar excepto tal vez Sosuke, el único con la completa falta de tacto y poco instinto para leer el ambiente, se decidió por fin a abrir la tapa del teclado y golpetear una de las teclas logrando que el resto diera una respiración tan profunda como largo fue el sonido de la nota tocada al azar.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando el silencio se rompió, que todos los Classicaloids se abalanzaron sobre el piano, exigiendo su turno para tocarlo. Kanae de verdad estaba contemplando la idea de devolver el piano e intentar tener un poco de paz en casa (cosa inútil considerando al puñado de locos que tenía por huéspedes) sin embargo sabia que en ese entusiasmo había algo que correspondía a una fuerza mayor, casi a un instinto de ir y hacer música porque sus cuerpos así lo exigían.

Para sus propia sorpresa atrapó incluso a Wa-kun moviendo sus dedos de manera insistente mientras echaba miraditas furtivas al piano, Dovo-chan por su parte se mantenía en una esquina del salón observando desde la distancia como quien observa un viejo retrato de tiempos mejores. Para ser un hipopótamo sus ojos grandes y vidriosos parecían reflejar infinidad de emociones.

Kanae suspiró, realmente no tenía el corazón como para arrebatarles aquello por lo que parecían tan entusiasmados; había cosas de ellos que no entendía aun y tal vez ese arranque por un viejo instrumento que era mas una reliquia, era una de ellas así que los dejó ser, no sin antes advertirles a todos y cada uno que de empezar a destrozar la casa o el regalo iban a pagar las consecuencias.

Todos la ignoraron, como de costumbre, pero al fin y al cabo, era solo otro día en la Otowakan.

 

Escuchar el piano en casa se volvió parte de la rutina; no había un sistema de turnos, solo esporádicamente y de la nada comenzaba a escucharse una melodía porque a alguien se le había antojado ir a tocar, la mayor parte de las veces era Lizst quien acaparaba el instrumento pero Kanae no prestaba verdadera atención a esto. 

No le molestaba la música sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que esa mansión no se derrumbara como para prestar atención a las melodías que sonaban de fondo. Mas pronto de lo pensado el sonido de las teclas y las cuerdas se fusionó con el ambiente cotidiano de la casa y todos tomaron aquello como algo tan natural como el aroma del desayuno por la mañana o el ajetreo en los pasillos.

Aunque fue en ocasiones singulares en las que Kanae, mejor que cualquier otra persona en la casa, quien se pudo percatar del verdadero efecto que ese artefacto nuevo había provocado en todos, como si mas que un instrumento este se hubiese convertido en el espejo mágico que reflejaba viejos perfiles.

Una de aquellas veces fue una madrugada cuando rodando en su cama luchando contra el insomnio terminó por darse por vencida, bufó desesperada y se arrancó las cobijas para ir por un vaso de leche tibia que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Por supuesto no esperaba ver en plena madrugada justo en medio del saloncito donde estaba el piano a Lizt y a Chopin charlando tan tranquilos como si estuvieran en un salón de té, completamente solos.

Mientras bajaba la escalera, Kanae creía haber visto mal; aquella persona que hablaba con tanta naturalidad no podía ser el ridículamente introvertido Cho-chan, no cuando podía mirar con tanta seguridad a Lizst, e incluso parecer cómodo en su presencia, sentado en el banquillo frente al piano con sus manos pálidas sobre las teclas apenas rozándolas temiendo presionarlas para no hacer ningún ruido.

Lizt iba sin maquillaje y envuelta en su camisón largo de tela de gaza. El cabello rubio le caía sin gracia por la espalda y la mujer iba con la espalda tan recta que su cuello se veía alargado como un cisne. A pesar de no llevar tacones su silueta se veía espigada, visión que se acentuaba por la caída suave del camisón. 

Kanae no podía decir que se veía bella a pesar de la cara exquisita de Lizst, se veía extrañamente imponente, aun con todo y sus grandes pechos tenía un ligero aire masculino, con sus hombros regios y esa postura tan fuerte y segura.

Kanae salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la madera del último escalón rechinó y los otros dos músicos voltearon a verla.

-Ah... ¿Tampoco pueden dormir?- preguntó la adolescente apenada sin saber porqué, sentía como si hubiera acabado de interrumpir algo.

-¡Gatita! Tú nunca interrumpes nada, al contrario, tu presencia solo lo mejora todo- Lizst dijo animada como siempre y como si flotara por el piso se acercó hasta Kanae sonriéndole para de inmediato tomarla por las manos en un gesto despreocupado.

Kanae se sobresaltó, ya estaba acostumbrada a Lizst y su extraña tendencia a siempre tocarla pero en esa noche con la suave luz de un par de lámparas sintió su piel erizarse al contacto de la rubia.

-Cho-chan y yo estábamos debatiéndonos sobre que pieza sería mejor tocar para esta noche de insomnio. Acompáñanos, serás el publico que necesitamos- decía Lizst aun sin soltarla de la mano.

-No me gusta tener audiencia- masculló Chopin entre dientes y aunque decía esto, acomodaba el banquillo frente al piano ajustándolo a la altura correcta mientras paseaba la mirada por el teclado. Después de todo ya estaba listo para tocar.

-¿Qué quieren escuchar?- preguntó tímidamente al tiempo que su amiga hizo como que pensaba antes de sonreírse.

-Canción polaca No.1- pidió la rubia a lo que Chopin dio de pronto un respingo y alzó la mirada tímidamente ante la petición pero sin decir nada entonces enderezó su espalda.

La sala del piano estaba casi a obscuras pero una sola lampara iluminaba lo suficiente el teclado y parte de los rostros de los tres aunque les daba un perfil fantasmagórico, se podía apreciar la manera en como Chopin se sentaba al filo del banquillo y posicionaba el pie sobre el pedal, paseó sus ojos ambarinos por cada tecla y respiró profundamente.

Kanae pudo ver con extrañeza como Chopin entonces dejaba su postura encorvada e insegura de siempre, lentamente conforme aspiraba y se llenaba los pulmones de aire, su espalda iba irguiéndose y sus dedos se colocaban con una peculiar elegancia sobre el teclado.

El sonido que se hizo paso después fue algo totalmente distinto a la peculiar _musik_ de la que siempre hacían uso. Por supuesto era una melodía de lo mas normal, o al menos no había alucinaciones ni colores o algo supernatural sucediendo alrededor. Solo era la nostálgica melodía de un piano hermosamente ejecutado.

Chopin sentado frente a ese piano se concentraba en en el teclado monocromático y de vez en cuando sus labios murmuraban algo mientras seguía hilando las notas en un breve concierto para piano, algo juguetón con un toque inocente. Sus dedos saltaban de un extremo a otro mientras que el músico se mecía de un lado a otro proyectando su sombra en toda la sala viéndose extrañamente confiado, seguro de sí mismo mientras tocaba y parecía sinceramente divertido en el acto.

En medio de esta nueva versión de Chopin, Kanae pudo apreciar su perfil aumentado por la luz y las sombras, cómo su nariz ganchuda sobresalía de su rostro mas que cualquier otra cosa. Definitivamente no era un perfil oriental, era completamente europeo. Sería grosero de su parte, pero realmente no podía apartar los ojos de esa nariz que de inmediato le obligaba a ver sus ojos. Ojos tristes... ojos que buscaban algo en las teclas, ese rostro de un pálido enfermizo y débil, labios delgados que susurraban a nadie en particular, o tal vez si.

Y esa bendita nariz ganchuda que acentuaba un rostro melancólico que se escondía en una melodía que compás tras compás iba tomando la forma de alguien. Entonces Kanae sintió la mano de Lizt apretar la suya, y su atención se dirigió a ella.

-Plegaria de una doncella- dijo Lizst en un siseo a lo que Chopin asintió con su cabeza.

-Ahora soy una doncella y mi plegaria se hizo realidad Friederic, puedo volver a escuchar tu piano, todo este amor- decía Lizst con la delicada sonrisa en sus labios y en voz baja para no interrumpir el piano.

La mujer había usado un tono muy suave en su voz, casi aterciopelado que desencajó a la muchachita a quien tampoco le pasó desapercibido el uso del nombre de pila del otro músico, mucho menos la dulzura fraternal con la que Chopin le sonrió tras el comentario. El corazón de Kanae se le encogió al ver ese gesto por parte de Chopin, uno dedicado solamente a Lizst que no era nada parecido al amor romántico; era otro tipo de sentimiento el que nacía de esa sonrisa, una especie de complicidad, un secreto solo de ambos envueltos en la obscuridad y la música.

-Y aun con otra vida sigo sin ser tan buen ejecutante como tú Franz; ven y toca conmigo- escuchó a Chopin responder, su voz mas segura de lo que alguna vez le había escuchado sin dejar de tocar; suave y elegante, sin tartamudeos ni palabras entre dientes, volviendo sus ojos al teclado mientras la voluptuosa rubia asentía con una brevísima inclinación de la cabeza.

Se dirigió a Kanae y todavía tomando su mano la levantó para besarla apenas tocando su piel con sus labios, un cosquilleo casi imperceptible.

El corazón de Kanae volvió a dar un brinco y no por la repentina masculinidad y caballerosidad de Lizst, sino por el tacto de su mano que recién reparaba era así de grande ¡Con cuánta facilidad envolvía sus dedos! Eran manos larguísimas, de dedos delgados y finos que alcanzaban lo que quisieran sin el menor esfuerzo y que a pesar de ello acariciaban la mano de una chica como si fueran de seda.

La voluptuosa rubia tomaba asiento a un lado de él en el banquillo ambos rozando sus hombros. Chopin quitó del teclado su mano izquierda y casi al mismo tiempo con maestría, Lizst posó su mano derecha y rieron quedamente cuando ambos pudieron coordinarse perfectamente para continuar con la melodía. La rubia se sabía de memoria las notas a seguir aun si era con una sola mano, Chopin se coordinaba con maestría al tempo de la dama y de vez en cuando compartían miradas como si con ellas se pusieran de acuerdo para el siguiente movimiento.

Hasta que en un momento dado, Chopin quitó su mano dejando el piano libre para Lizst que igualmente sufriendo otra transformación encuadró ligeramente su cuerpo.

Ahora tenía una apariencia un poco mas robusta gracias a su postura, parecía imponente y confiada frente al piano al tiempo que la Plegaria de la doncella pasaba a convertirse lentamente en Campanella.

Chopin se levantaba del banquillo y los papeles se invertían, ahora era él quien con una breve sonrisa en los labios escuchaba, un poco mas discreto y reservado mientras Lizst se movía enjundiosamente mientras lo deleitaba con su energía frente al piano.

Su presencia llenaba la salita de estar y de alguna manera sus manos y el sonido que salía del piano se imponía mientras la dama se sacudía al son de su propia melodía sacudiendo sus largos caireles rubios en una serie de complicadas escalas de notas.

Kanae se sonrió al ver otra faceta del peculiar par de amigos, los que siempre le parecieron tan dispares ahora se miraban de vez en cuando de reojo compartiendo mas allá de un lazo amistoso, una admiración desbordante el uno por el otro.

La adolescente fue a tomar asiento y escuchó el resto del concierto hasta que sin darse cuenta los tres cayeron dormidos, en el sofá, frente al piano y recargado en el banquillo.

 

Días como estos eran cada vez mas comunes, la casa entonces se llenaba de la disparatada _musik_ y de pronto melodías de piano, entre el jolgorio usual de los Classicaloids, al respetuoso silencio mientras se escuchaba un recital de piano improvisado.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que Kanae atrapó a Sosuke parado frente al piano tocando las teclas tímidamente con el dedo índice, tocaba las mismas notas dubitativamente y luego sacudía la cabeza negando con ella regresando con ambos indices, a golpetear el teclado.

Kanae dejó la canasta de ropa recién lavada sigilosamente en suelo y se cubrió la boca para acallar sus propias risitas al ver los intentos y fracasos de Sosuke.

No era malintencionada su risa, de hecho sabía perfectamente bien que Sosuke lejos de su obsesión por volverse famoso, reconocido y elogiado, amaba la música tanto como ella; después de todo ambos creciendo en el mismo vecindario y pasar las tardes hasta la noche correteando alrededor del órgano de su abuela los habían hecho tomar un apego especial por la música.

Sosuke era su cómplice y aun como adolescentes y con mas compañía, seguía siendo la primera persona con la que podía contar para cualquier cosa, desde hacer la limpieza hasta salvar al mundo... literalmente.

Así que al ver el décimo intento de Sosuke carraspeó sonoramente viendo la chico dar un brinco alterado.

-¿Ahora también tocas el piano?- le preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja viendo al otro hacer un puchero.

-No me des esos sustos y no se trata de eso, no soy Lizst-san- respondió Sosuke tomando asiento y volviendo a los golpeteos asonantes.

-Recuerdo que en la primaria tu abuela nos enseñó una melodía sencilla, muy famosa- decía Sosuke comenzando a menearse en el banquillo.

- _Estrellita ¿Dónde estás?Me pregunto quién serás..._ \- comenzó a cantar Sosuke con su voz desafinada por fin atinando a las teclas correctas.

Kanae reconoció en el instante la melodía y mientras Sosuke seguía golpeando el básico compás Kanae completó el dueto con la que intentó fuera, su mejor voz.

- _En el cielo o en el mar, un diamante de verdad. Estrellita ¿Dónde estás? Me pregunto quién serás_ \- seguían cantando los dos ahora meciéndose de un lado al otro bien coordinados y con voces que se volvían mas infantiles a propósito.

Kanae aun se sabía la letra completa, era obvio, la infancia había sido una de sus etapas mas felices y la melodía tenía toda la esencia de su abuela, los recuerdos de ella y Sosuke haciendo alguna travesura casi siempre idea de él pero al final siempre iban ambos tomados de la mano para disculparse, ser regañados y quedarse sin postre al final de la cena pero perdonados una vez llegaba el día siguiente.

Atraído por las voces cantantes que no solían escucharse a menudo, Mozart apareció en el salón con sus patines y sonriéndose ampliamente a la hora en que escuchó la torpe melodía y la canción en la que Kanae y Sosuke estaban tan concentrados.

Su sonrisa le rasgó la cara de lado a lado apenas reconoció el ritmo y ahogó un gritito de emoción para deslizarse entusiasmado hasta detrás de los dos chicos.

-¡Mi turno, mi turno!- exclamó mientras Sosuke todavía tocaba sentado. 

No le dio importancia y aun de pie puso su mano a un lado de la de Sosuke.

El Es-tre-lli-ta se volvió un poco mas acelerado y Sosuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ir a la par de Moz que con tremenda facilidad podía estirar sus dedos para alcanzar todas las teclas.

Una risita se le escapó y de un sentón se puso sobre el banquillo dejando a Sosuke casi hasta la esquina.

La melodía tan sencilla pronto se volvió compleja y la mano de Sosuke quedó finalmente desterrada del teclado, Mozart se había apoderado de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuando pasó ello, solo había sido un movimiento natural de ambas manos.

Una de las variaciones de la pieza comenzaba a sonar en toda la casa y los dos adolescentes miraban la maestría del otro a la hora de tocar; cosa curiosa es que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír y al contrario, entre mas dificultad alcanzaba la pieza, su sonrisa se expandía todavía mas.

Kanae entonces vio como el músico sacaba la punta de su lengua y se lamía el labio superior al tiempo que sus dedos seguían moviéndose como si tuvieran vida propia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el resto de los inquilinos se reunieran al escuchar al menos tres variaciones distintas de una misma pieza. Para cuando Kanae acordó ya estaban todos alrededor de Mozart como hipnotizados y este ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su nuevo público.

De vez en cuando daba brinquitos en el banquillo mientras su pie se movía presionando el pedal. El Estrellita, estrellita había cambiado tanto que ya era básicamente una repentina improvisación.

Kanae estaba tan absorta como el resto, pero no por la música que nacía de la nada ni se pensaba, solo se creaba; en realidad se había quedado mirando los ojos de Mozart.

Cualquiera diría que el rasgo mas sobresaliente de Moz era su largo cabello rosa chicle, la envidia de Liszt y el deseo secreto de Kanae poder peinarlo o pasar sus dedos por esas larguísimas hebras, por supuesto que llamaba la atención, pero cuando estaba Mozart frente al piano, haciendo gala de su increíble habilidad de improvisación y composición, Kanae solo tenía ojos para esas orbes azules.

Ahora que lo notaba los ojos de Mozart eran enormes y saltones, y el azul de estos sobresalía por encima de cualquier otro de sus rasgos, sobre todo de su piel pálida. El azul consumía todo y sus ojos parecían querer devorar el teclado que tenía enfrente suyo para también llenarlo de ese azul.

Otra risa se le escapó al músico mientras sus dedos no se podían resistir a tocar hasta la última tecla, todos seguían embobados en ese despliegue del verdadero genio musical pero no era que Mozart estuviera presumiendo en un acto de pura vanidad, Kanae de alguna manera estaba segura, lo sabía por la manera en como el otro sonreía y por como sus ojos se abrían todavía mas de ser eso posible.

Mozart estaba jugando, era la imagen viva de un niño con un juguete nuevo, se reía a hurtadillas y se relamía los labios como si saboreara las notas, su cara paliducha se sonrojaba de pronto y el azul intenso brillaba al doble cuando el aliento le faltaba por moverse tanto.

Al final tal vez con los dedos acalambrados tocó las notas finales y echó a reír como si una travesura hubiera estado haciendo. 

Volteó a ver a los demás dándose apenas cuenta de su presencia y el resto solo alcanzó a volver a respirar, no sabían si aplaudir o sentirse agradecidos de volver a tener a esa versión de Mozart en sus vidas, por lo que prefirieron no decir nada.

Schubbert en cambio que estaba ahí, no queriendo aceptar de ninguna manera el talento nato del otro solo se cruzó de brazos. **  
**

-N... no estuvo mal, claro para tratarse de tí, aunque seguramente Beethoven-sempai pudo haberlo hecho mejor- dijo Schubbert aclarándose la garganta ganándose por ello una mirada represora de Beto, ya que incluso él sabía que no había manera de que lo hiciera mejor.

Mozart hizo un mohín con los labios sin darle verdadera importancia a la critica de Schubert y en lugar de ello recargó sus manos en el banquillo acolchado.

-¡Toca algo tú Schu-kun, algo a dueto, yo haré el acompañamiento!- propuso Mozart con una sonrisa y era ahora Schubbert el que daba un respingo al ver a todos los ahí reunidos.

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices!? No tocaré nada, estoy seguro de que solo intentarás humillarme- se rehusó el de lentes pero Mozart ya lo estaba ignorando tomando a Pad-kun que estaba sobre el piano.

-Busca la partitura de alguna pieza para piano de Schu-kun- le ordenó a Pad y este sin rechistar comenzó su búsqueda.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no haré nada! ¡Haz caso a la gente cuando te habla, por Dios!- le espetó Schubbert.

-¿Porqué no? No conocemos nada de ti, Schu-san, nunca te vemos tocar el piano- dijo Sosuke también a un lado de Mozart para ayudarle con la búsqueda.

-Eso es porque todo mundo lo acapara, además...- comenzó a decir el castaño mirando de reojo a todos como si su sola presencia le robara la confianza.

-Cuando llegaste aquí también llevabas un violín así que debes ser diestro con los instrumentos- comentó Lizst haciendo memoria.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- masculló Schubbert a punto de darse media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Toca algo muchacho- ordenó de manera implacable Beethoven y Schubbert tembló de pies a cabeza ante la sola orden.

-Encontré una que se escucha interesante- dijo Mozart mostrando la partitura que se proyectaba desde la pantalla de Pad-kun.

Lizst y Chopin se acercaron a echar un rápida hojeada y la rubia se sonrió.

-Vamos, toquenla, por fin tendremos la oportunidad de escucharte- dijo la mujer a lo que Schubbert se mostraba cada vez mas incómodo.

-O la fortuna de que alguien por fin te escuche a ti- murmuró por detrás Wa-kun con una risa despectiva molestando a Schubbert que de nuevo paseó sus ojos por todos notando que lo esperaban para tocar.

-Pero Mozart ni siquiera conoce esa pieza- dijo entre dientes como si con ello todavía buscara excusas para evadir su presentación.

-No hay problema, me basta con leer la partitura una vez; soy un genio ¿Recuerdas?- dijo esta vez con todas las ganas de presumir, riéndose con verdadera malicia para luego concentrar toda su atención en Pad-kun.

-Solo tienes que marcarme el tempo, yo haré de acompañamiento así que tú serás mi guía- comentó Moz en una voz mas calma sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Oigan, no creo que sea bueno que presionemos a Schu-san- quiso intervenir Kanae pero entonces Schubbert se mordió la lengua y respiró profundo.

-Muy bien, solo espero que de verdad no sea una de tus sucias jugarretas para humillarme- dijo en voz mas baja el castaño sacándose los guantes blancos y dándoselos respetuosamente a Kanae viendo de reojo la pieza elegida por Mozart y paseando sus ojos por las teclas cerciorándose de que todo estaba en orden.

-¡Listo!- anunció Mozart terminando de leer y poniendo la tableta electrónica en el atril del piano solo por si acaso se le escapaba una nota.

Schubert se enjugó el sudor que de pronto le empapaba la frente y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire antes de enderezar su espalda y mirar a Mozart por le rabillo del ojo.

-Si haces algo estúpido te juro que te mato- le amenazó de ultimo momento.

-Si si si, no te haré quedar mal frente a tu sempai~- respondió de manera burlona y de pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

Sin previo aviso la melodía comenzó, suave... y algo triste. 

El tranquilo acompañamiento de Mozart a diferencia de lo que todos sospechaban, no compitió contra la melodía principal que Schubbert tocaba y que iba tomando un poco de fuerza sin dejar de lado esa parte delicada y melodiosa.

Fantasía en Fa menor para cuatro manos. Era el título que rezaba el monitor de Pad-kun.

Aunque la intensidad de la melodía no se elevaba intensamente por momentos se volvía algo dramática.

Para sorpresa del resto, la atención empezó a centrarse en Schubbert, con sus manos mas pequeñas y regordetas y la manera en como se encorvaba frente al piano, la frente todavía perlada de sudor posiblemente por los nervios y los labios fruncidos sin despegar los ojos de las teclas.

Kanae vio como en el momento en el que los sonidos se volvieron mas acelerados e intensos, Schubert arrugaba su entrecejo y sus ojos se movían nerviosamente tras sus lentes redondos, los mismos que le resbalaban graciosamente por el puente de la nariz y se reacomodaba apenas tenía la oportunidad.

La adolescente no quiso reírse pero Schubert tenía un perfil algo gracioso acentuado por la timidez, como si estuviera encorvándose todavía mas por el peso de las miradas en su nuca, o la presencia intimidante de su acompañante. 

A pesar de estar absorto en su piano, sus hombros se encogían como si quisiera hacerse lo menos visible posible y solo existiera la música. 

Schubert siempre se mostraba educado, mucho mas educado que cualquiera de todos los Classicaloids que conocía, tal vez con excepción de Bach, también era atento, haciendo las labores de la casa de las que nadie mas quería encargarse, era tranquilo cuando no estaba en una riña con Mozart o desviviéndose por Beethoven, de hecho, era precisamente su naturaleza pasiva lo que lo hacían pasar desapercibido a veces, pero ahora mismo, mientras Kanae escuchaba esa melodía y le veía ahí tocar casi doblando el cuerpo por completo, con los cristales redondos de sus lentes escondiendo sus ojillos marrones, se daba cuenta de que tal vez era todavía mas tímido y frágil de lo que pensaba.

Y aun con ello estaba frente al piano, sin intenciones de que Mozart lo opacara, dando todo en esa presentación, en esa melodía compuesta por él, que se sabía al dedillo, de la que conocía todos sus matices. 

Daba la impresión que estaba peleando contra él mismo, frunciendo mas la boca y entrecerrando los ojos cuando los lentes casi le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz, sufriendo a causa de sus propias pasiones intentando que sus manos no chocaran con las de Mozart que le seguía aquel ritmo doloroso que su mismo cuerpo reflejaba en ese ultimo movimiento, mas lento y regresando a esa tristeza. Kanae sintió un punzar doloroso viendo como el músico se encogía mas ante las dos ultimas notas y los dedos y brazos le temblaban cuando sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las teclas al final con miedo... o con dolor, posiblemente con ambas.

Una vez mas silencio pero esta vez fue Kanae la primera en romperlo aplaudiendo con fuerza, ella misma reteniendo las lagrimas sacando a Schubbert de su trance y viéndola, sabiendo perfectamente que la había conmovido. Con su misma torpeza se volvió a levantar y amenazando con tropezar con una de las patas del banquillo hizo una profunda reverencia.

Después le siguieron otra serie de aplausos y sin estar muy seguro de que hacer, solo volvió a inclinarse ¡Incluso Beethoven le estaba aplaudiendo!

-Excelente trabajo- se limitó a decir Beethoven pero esto le bastó a Schubbert para casi romper en llanto. 

Mozart por su parte suspiró largamente.

-Una pieza exquisita- dijo poniendo su mano suavemente sobre la pantalla de Pad-kun que aun mostraba la partitura. Lo dijo en voz muy baja y casi sonó como si alguien mas lo hubiera dicho pero aquel elogio, dicho de uno de los mas grandes de la música hizo que Schubbert, fiel a sus propios principios volviera a hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias por el acompañamiento- dijo sinceramente agradecido.

-No fue nada, aunque uno de mis conciertos hubiera sido mejor- dijo Mozart volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre y echando a reír estrenduosamente.

Ahora todos se debatían por cual concierto para dos pianos sería mejor y todo desencadenaba en una pelea por el instrumento de la que Kanae ya no quiso saber nada así que volvió a la ropa limpia lista para doblarse y dejar que el resto terminara de matarse si así lo quería.

 

Luego de aquello fue casi un nuevo pasatiempo el ver a alguien buscando o haciendo arreglos para piano. Cada tarde cuando Kanae regresaba de la escuela los encontraba a todos en la sala con copias de partituras regadas por todo el piso, ignorando las ordenes de Kanae de recoger todo.

Se había convertido en una recién adquirida obsesión por parte de todos tener un lápiz a la mano por si algo se les ocurría para tocar en piano, incluso Beto pasaba de sus usuales experimentos culinarios a la música de un momento a otro, o en el peor de los casos los combinaba, cosa que jamás terminaba bien.

Kanae solo suspiraba, por mas que lo intentara jamás terminaría por acostumbrarse a los arranques creativo/destructivos de sus inquilinos, por lo que una tarde agradeció que todos estuvieran debatiendo sobre sus creaciones en el comedor y no en la sala. Como buena casera les sirvió a todos una taza de té o café, según el gusto de cada uno y salió de ahí sin intención de interrumpirlos y feliz de que por fin tendría una tarde de estudio normal; pero fue cuando iba por el pasillo que vio a Lizt sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared y las piernas flexionadas, sus ojos cerrados y escuchando la melodía que venía de la otra habitación.

¿Quién estaría tocando si casi todos estaban en la cocina?

-¿Lizst-san, qué haces?- preguntó Kanae a lo que la mujer se puso el dedo indice sobre los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

Kanae intrigada se asomó y para su propia sorpresa se encontró con Wa-kun frente al piano.

Sus pies apenas alcanzaban los pedales pero tocaba con seguridad, una melodía lenta que parecía sus dedos apenas acariciaban las teclas mientras que mantenía su espalda recta y su rostro inexpresivo.

No sabía que también tocaba el piano- murmuró Kanae a punto de entrar en la salita pero Lizst la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

-Déjalo- le indicó la rubia volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y escuchando con atención. La melodía continuaba, suave, lenta, tranquila y sin prisas

-Tristán e Isolda..- susurró Lizst a lo que Kanae volteó a verla y pudo ver un gesto similar al que había adoptado con Chopin al escucharlo tocar, pero este era ligeramente distinto, Lizst recargaba su cabeza suavemente en la pared y disfrutaba de la pieza.

Kanae a escondidas también se asomó volviendo a encontrarse con el chiquillo frente al instrumento que le quedaba grande pero entonces su visión de él cambió.

Para tener la figura de un niño, su rostro tenía una expresión dura, sus ojos una mirada firme y de vez en cuando se desviaban del piano para mirar a un punto en algún lugar cavilando en algo profundamente. El chiquillo adoptaba ese gesto que no cuadraba con sus facciones infantiles.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacía abajo, y sus cejas se arrugaban al tiempo que su espalda y cuello se alzaban mas; su lenguaje corporal hablaba por si solo frente al piano que seguía produciendo la misma melancolía, desesperanza a pesar de que su interprete se mostraba grande, seguro, confiado. Tan contradictorio sus ojos de niño a su mirada de viejo que de memoria tocaba e hilaba cada nota como si sus manos no se hubieran podido resistir a alcanzar el instrumento, igual que el resto, algo en sus sangre le había obligado a meterse furtivamente y empezar a tocar la pieza mas suave posible.

-Suena justo como _él_ \- escuchó que Lizst decía con una media sonrisa sardónica en su rostro como si fuera una ironía todo aquello.

-Ese mocoso no lo hace nada mal- agregó sin moverse de su lugar mientras el niño al otro lado de la pared luchaba contra sus dedos cortos y manos de chiquillo sin borrar aquella expresión que se iba endureciendo todavía mas hasta que en un momento dado se interrumpió a sí mismo, un sonido desafinado rompió con la armonía de todo cuando Dovo-chan llegó hasta él con un cuadernillo en el hocico.

Wa-kun dio un brinco en su asiento cuando el animal le puso el cuaderno en el regazo.

-Debe ser duro para ti también- le dijo el niño al hipopótamo acariciándole la cabeza justo cuando vio el título de la partitura que seguramente tomó del despacho de Bach.

El hipopótamo aceptó el mimo pero al mismo tiempo apuró al chico embistiendo con su frente las piernas del rubio para apurarlo.

-Ya voy ya voy, aunque advierto que no tenemos un violín para esta pieza- dijo el chico poniendo sobre el atril la partitura: Romance para piano y violín.

El hipopótamo por su parte sacudió su cabeza como si dijera que no le importaba, y tomó asiento a un lado del banquillo poniendo suma atención en las manos del niño que comenzó a tocar.

Ambas mujeres que estaban al otro lado de la pared suspiraron al escuchar la introducción de la pieza. Efectivamente se sentía que algo faltaba, el acompañamiento en violín, pero el piano por si solo sonaba bastante bien. 

Kanae aun no estaba muy segura de la verdadera naturaleza de Dovo-chan, sabía que posiblemente fuera un Classicaloid por lo que seguramente también gustaba de la música y sencillamente quería escuchar aquella melodía en especial, por lo que se limitó a también recargarse en la pared y escuchar con suma atención mientras sentía el pecho encogersele conforme cada nota iba siendo tocada por Wa-kun quien mágicamente había retomado el mismo semblante de toda la vida, menos tenso y volviendo a su juventud natural.

En cambio, Dovo también se transformaba y atrapado en ese cuerpo animal podía adivinarse como bajo las espesas pestañas sus grandes pupilas volvían a volverse vidriosas, seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de las manos del niño y parecía tan ansioso de algo que era casi doloroso.

El suspiro que soltó sonó mas como un resoplido y posiblemente en su mente completaba la melodía con un sonido imaginario del violín, con su pezuña marcaba el compás como un metrónomo vivo y sus ojos se volvían mas y mas humanos hasta que en un momento dado recargó su cabeza en el regazo del niño, este a su vez se sonrió suavemente sabiendo que solo estaba prestando sus manos y sus diez dedos a voluntad del ahora animal, por lo que lo dejó estar satisfaciendo su deseo mudo de escuchar su propio piano, su música.

Y Kanae a lo lejos escondida escuchaba viendo al mamífero que ahí recostado con la mirada fija en el piano recordaba a una suerte de hombre maduro regocijándose en el hechizo del piano.

-Que cosa tan misteriosa la música, ¿No lo crees gatita?- dijo Lizst levantándose y viendo como el hipopótamo con su cabeza recostada aun en las piernas del joven veía obsesivamente el piano y cada una de sus teclas, cuerdas, y palancas como su quisiera grabarselas a fuego en la retina.

Una vez mas, la idea de que había humanidad en ese animal, se convirtió en un hecho irrevocable.

 

Tras aquella breve presentación secreta, nadie volvió a atrapar a Wa-kun ni a Dovo-chan cerca del piano, y fue curiosamente en una noche de tormenta en la que la salita del piano estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y a pesar del clima y la amenaza de tifón, a casi todos en la mansión les había parecido una buena idea salir a comer ramen. 

Kanae miraba preocupada como las ventanas habían empezado a retumbar por la lluvia que había estado arreciando en la ultima hora, junto con los relámpagos. Agradecía secretamente no estar del todo sola, Beto había ignorado a los demás en su invitación por ramen porque como siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con algún nuevo y destructivo proyecto y como era usual en él, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta no concluirlo encerrado en su habitación.

La adolescente también se felicitaba mentalmente por haber tomado precauciones y arreglado las goteras días antes, por lo que se estaba ocupando de cerrar bien y reforzar cada ventana cuando un trueno que cayó relativamente cerca la hizo saltar y soltar un gritito para que luego toda la mansión quedara en completa obscuridad.

Seguido del apagón lo primero que se escuchó fue el grito desgarrador de Beethoven y alguna cosa en un idioma inentendible para Kanae pero estaba segura era una maldición.

La tormenta se estaba tornando mas violenta por lo que las probabilidades de que volviera la luz eléctrica eran lejanas, así que con un ligero temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo, Kanae se armó de valor para ir a la cocina por unas cuantas velas para iluminar algunas alas de la casa.

-¡Jovencita!- escuchó Beto llamar con su voz atronadora de siempre porque parecía nunca saber como modular su voz.

Kanae dio otro saltito esta vez procurando que la cera caliente no fuera a caerle en la mano y mirando con reproche al otro.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado con la luz?! ¡Necesito luz para trabajar!- exclamaba Beto mientras ella solo iba acomodando la vela en un viejo y polvoriento candelabro que puso sobre el piano para iluminar el lugar.

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta pero está lloviendo a cantaros así que dudo tengamos luz en unas cuantas horas, sopórtalo- declaró la chica escuchando otro trueno azotar cerca y solo atinó a apretar los dientes y aguantarse el estremecimiento.

-¡Lluvia inclemente, no podrás derrotarme!- gritó el músico como si fuera una declaración de guerra en medio de la obscuridad.

-Por supuesto, como tú digas- respondió la castaña intentando buscar un lugar en donde refugiarse del sonido de los relámpagos.

Como era de esperarse aquellas reacciones no pasaron desapersividas para Beto que después de su arranque de ira contra el clima y sus planes truncados para esa noche, reparó en el hecho de que su casera parecía extrañamente nerviosa y que a cada relámpago que caía cerca, ella cerraba con fuerza los ojos y parecía molesta, aunque mas que con el clima, con ella misma por verse afectada por el ruido, la lluvia y el frío.

Era bien sabido por todo mundo que él no era el mejor reconfortando a nadie, el tacto no era precisamente una de sus cualidades así que se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el hecho de no saber que hacer en una situación así; también se sumaba el hecho de que su trato con las mujeres dejaba mucho a desear y aunque muchas veces a todos en la casa se les olvidaba que Kanae era una chica, ahí estaba ella, asustada y haciéndose la fuerte, como siempre.

El sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales creaba un eco que se reproducía por toda la casa que en ese momento estaba extrañamente silenciosa por la ausencia del resto, la luz de la vela hacía que las sombras de los muebles se proyectaran de manera tétrica en el piso y todo se volvía un poco tenebroso, pero no para Beto que dio por hecho que todo ese ambiente era perfecto para otro recital nocturno.

No podía quedarse en paz, solo esperar a que volviera la luz no era algo que pudiera hacer, tenía que hacer algo así que sin pensarlo mucho fue a sentarse al piano.

-Jovencita- volvió a llamar sobresaltando a Kanae que volteó a verlo.

-Ven y toma asiento- evidentemente aquello fue una orden y la muchacha estaba a punto de reprochar pero otro trueno la hizo obedecer sin decir nada y fue a sentarse a un lado del otro que sin ningún discurso previo como era su costumbre, tan solo pareció pensar en algo antes de golpear sus manos contra el teclado.

Kane dio un salto antes de caer en la cuenta de que Beethoven había empezado a tocar sin previo aviso, sin siquiera voltear a verla, se dedicaba a tocar y ella tampoco quiso interrumpir con alguna pregunta que rompiera la armonía de la inesperada melodía

Así que ahí sentada a su lado con las manos puestas sobre su regazo escuchaba.

Había visto a Beto tocar muchas otras veces, la única cosa que se diferenciaba de esa ocasión era la obscuridad, y que solo estaban ellos dos en toda la casa. El músico no parecía tener inconveniente con esto así que se dedicaba a tocar, agresivo, acelerado y cada vez que un trueno se hacía escuchar, él aumentaba la intensidad y el ritmo.

La chica no tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta de que Beto parecía estar compitiendo con la tormenta de afuera, no tomando en cuenta su presencia se enfrascaba en un duelo en donde las armas eran el sonido, el ritmo, los tiempos y la melodía.

Beethoven hacia saltar sus manos de un extremo al otro pero de manera tan distinta a como todos los demás lo hacían; su porte se volvía orgulloso, pero no como el de Wagner tan satisfecho de sí mismo, era mas bien un orgullo que honraba a la música, no su música, sino el concepto de esta.

Sin abandonar el piano, Kanae veía atenta como el hombre alzaba su espalda de vez en cuando y sacudía su cabeza junto con esa melena blanca, eternamente despeinada por todas las veces al día que se pasaba las manos afanosamente por ellas. Nunca podía tener ese cabello quieto, siempre tirando de él, despeinándolo, como si con estos gestos quisiera arrancarse del cerebro todas las ideas que lo acosaban cada instante.

¿Cómo podía estar siempre elucubrando alguna idea? Siempre en todo momento pensando en algo, pero al tocar no parecía ser el caso ¿O tal vez era que al tocar esas mismas ideas tomaban sentido? Dejaban de ser una maraña para convertirse en una forma con volumen, dirección y mensaje, y terminaban en esa música que Kanae ahora mismo escuchaba.

Le clavó los ojos en ese perfil intenso como la pieza, _Pathetique_. Beethoven tenía muchas manías, y entre ellas estaba la de nunca relajar el entrecejo, de nuevo, la idea de que estaba en una constante lucha contra sus propios pensamientos le hizo creer que a eso se debía la arruga entre sus cejas, alzaba la voz y nunca se preocupaba por lo desaliñado que a veces iba por la vida, demasiado enfrascado en lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Y sería acaso por la luz escasa en la habitación o porque la melodía había tomado un matiz mas tranquilo y menos agresivo que Kanae dibujó con su mirada el perfil de Beethoven, digno de una pintura que solo se veía en un museo, verlo era como viajar en el tiempo.

En la escuela le habían enseñado que había sido uno de los mas grandes genios musicales junto con Mozart y otros nombres difíciles, pero al verlo ahí, otra vez con ese cabello alborotado y esas cejas profundamente fruncidas creyó no estar viendo un genio, o un retrato, era el hombre que un día solo llegó a instalarse a su casa, era el hombre que siglos atrás amo la música y la sufrió como ningún otro, pero que ahora mismo estaba ahí en su salita tocando exclusivamente para ella y que seguramente en unas horas volvería a sus locuras usuales, ya fuera un robot gigante o un pingüino napoleónico ¿Quién sabe?

Kanae igual iba a atesorar ese perfil que el piano rebelaba solo para ella como hizo con los demás. 

Empezó a ignorar el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos y se dio el permiso de echar su espalda un poco hacía atrás para poder escuchar la melodía mejor, viendo que Beethoven aun parecía inmerso en ese duelo de orgullos, con el cabello todavía mas despeinado cayéndole encima de la cara dándole ahora la imagen perfecta de genio musical perturbado.

Kanae se rió para sus adentros ante esa idea tan solemne que no iba para nada con la versión de Beethoven que ella conocía, así que sin pensarlo mucho y obedeciendo en realidad a un capricho, le pasó la mano por el flequillo blanco inclinando ligeramente su cabeza para quedar a la altura de Beto que al sentir la mano sacándolo de su trance volteó para encontrarse con la chica y su sonrisa.

Sus manos tocaron por inercia unas notas mas antes de detenerse, todavía con los dedos de Kanae en su cabello, ella no del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo seguía sonriéndole de manera tranquila, quedándose en la misma posición un rato mas, con los ojos verdes de Beto correspondiendo su mirada y a punto de decirle algo pero como siempre, algún inoportuno se hizo paso en la escena.

-¡Tengo frío, estoy mojado, está obscuro!- la voz de Moz hizo que ambos se separaran de un salto para voltear a ver al grupo que iba llegando empapado y dejando un caminito de agua y barro por todo el piso para horror de la muchacha.

-¡Estaban tocando, yo quiero tocar!- chilló Mozart corriendo con la ropa pesada y mojada, salpicando con su larga trenza a todos a su paso hasta ponerse justo en medio de Kanae y Beto.

-Ey, que estás escurriendo todo- le regañó Kanae que no quería pensar en las próximas horas de limpieza.

-No hay problema, no hay problema- le tranquilizaba Mozart sentándose ahora justo en medio de ambos pero encarando a Beto.

-No interrumpí nada ¿O si, Lud-kun?- le preguntó a este con una extraña sonrisa maliciosa al otro que solo atinó a refunfuñar.

Kanae suspiró con cansancio pero se levantó del banquillo para ir por toallas para todos.

Una vez mas la casa estaba llena de ruido, y para ser del todo sincera, a Kanae no le molestaba. Aun mas que la música o la peculiar _musik_ , Kanae valoraba mas que nada la armonía y la presencia de todas esas personalidades en su casa junto con todos sus viejos y nuevos perfiles.


End file.
